


The greatest builder

by orphan_account



Category: Wynncraft - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The greatest builder

They were standing there, on the grass. Grian, looking deep into the eyes of a rustic house. They were on the top of a mountain, a heavily forested valley down below. It was beautiful, but Grian knew. Grian knew no beauty compared to that of the rustic house.

The house was a very rustic thing. With walls, and Windows, and a roof. Made of many various materials, such as logs, and cobblestone, and wood. Grian had a different type of wood, but that's another thing all together.

Grain sat down, admiring the view. The rustic house was a house, and therefore could not sit down. Grian noticed the flustered look on the rustic houses porch, and patted it. "There there" he said, "Grian is here for you". The rustic house opened its doors and windows, inviting Grian inside.

"What?" Grian exclaimed, "So soon? Is this really what you want?"

The rustic house flipped its Windows open and close. Grian took this as a yes.

Grian slowly stood up, and sensuously walked through the door. The rustic house groaned with pleasure

Grian could not believe it. He was inside the rustic house! It turns out the carpet is the same color as the drapes! Grian started to walk outside, then back inside the house, rubbing his hand along the door frame as he traveled. Then, he got a idea. He reached out with a hand, and started to ring the doorbell.

"Ding dong!" The rustic house went, "Ding dong!"

After a while of this being repeated, the house started to creak and rumble. Grian decided to change things up, and walked to the other side of the house.

"Why don't we try the back door?" He asked. The house opened the door, awaiting Grian.

 

oh god why am I actually spending time on this. This is horrifying.

Please forgive me...


End file.
